


Хорошая работа тростью

by fandom_gerontophilia_2016, leqslant



Series: 2016 || Drabbles R-NC-21 [13]
Category: House M.D.
Genre: Crack, M/M, Object Insertion
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-27
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-11 08:45:08
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 532
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7884472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fandom_gerontophilia_2016/pseuds/fandom_gerontophilia_2016, https://archiveofourown.org/users/leqslant/pseuds/leqslant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>целый день Чейз не сводил глаз с палки Хауса. Нет, не с этой палки.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Хорошая работа тростью

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [A Proper Caning](https://archiveofourown.org/works/601451) by [therealfroggy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/therealfroggy/pseuds/therealfroggy). 



— Форман! Историю болезни!

Форман пожал плечами, встал и вышел за историей болезни.

— Кэмерон! Достань образец воды в её квартире.

Кэмерон решительно кивнула и отправилась выполнять приказ.

— Ты!

Трость Хауса ударила Чейза под колено, и тот вскрикнул. Раздражённо повернувшись, он уставился на кончик трости.

— Что?

Хаус откинулся в кресле.

— Принеси мне кофе. Без сливок, без сахара.

Чейз надулся.

— Почему именно я должен таскать вам кофе?

Трость достала его раньше, чем он успел отодвинуться.

— Потому что если я попрошу Кэмерон или Формана, это будет дискриминацией. — Хаус повернулся к доске. — Кофе. А потом мы с тобой поговорим с пациентом.

***

— Задёрни шторы. — Правое бедро, сильный удар.

— Помоги мне с доской. — Левая рука, чувствительный тычок.

— Чейз и его шикарные волосы! Пошевеливайтесь, оба. — Задница. Медленно.

Чейз снова вскрикнул и повернулся, чтобы встретить Хауса лицом к лицу.

— Прекратите меня тыкать! Особенно ЗДЕСЬ!

Кэмерон и Форман всё ещё были заняты, и от постоянных тычков Чейз начинал сходить с ума. А теперь Хаус только что не запихивал чёртову трость ему в задницу. И Чейз даже не мог с ним нормально поговорить, потому что ему это нравилось. Серьёзно. Чейз воображал себе разные другие способы использования трости, пока Хаус упражнялся со своим орудием и колотил Чейза по всем частям тела, до которых сумел дотянуться.

— Что, боишься, что застрянет? — гадко усмехнулся Хаус. — Какая же ты девчонка!

Чейз бросил на него сердитый взгляд и направился к выходу. И кончик трости снова вонзился в его задницу. Только на этот раз — так, как будто на самом деле хотел туда проникнуть. Колени Чейза подогнулись, и он споткнулся.

— Хаус!

Хаус засмеялся.

— Ты, извращенец!

Чейз вздохнул и запер двери. Затем опустил жалюзи.

— Ладно, ладно. Чего вы хотите?

Хаус закатил глаза.

— А чего я обычно хочу, Чейз?

Чейз усмехнулся в ответ.

— Я имею в виду, как именно вы этого хотите?

Ему уже не раз приходилось, так сказать, нагибаться для старшего коллеги. Но в первый раз Хаус провоцировал его таким идиотским способом, тычками и притворством. Обычно он просто приказывал Чейзу встать на колени или спустить штаны.

— Сюда, — ухмыльнулся Хаус, расположившись в кресле возле стола. — Брюки. Стол.

Чейз повернулся к нему спиной и расстегнул ремень.

— Вот так?

— Вот так, — подтвердил Хаус, снимая с него брюки и трусы. — Теперь нагнись.

Ему нравилось отдавать приказы, не только потому, что Чейз беспрекословно подчинялся, но и потому, что у него были крайне обольстительные ягодицы. Чейз скорее почувствовал, чем услышал, как открылась крышка тюбика. Потом его задницу намазали вазелином.

— Вы могли просто ска… Ой!

Это был не палец. И даже не член. Это была ручка трости!

— Какого чёрта вы делаете? — взвыл Чейз, опираясь на стол. Короткий, гладкий кусок дерева тыкался в его очко.

— Ты сегодня весь день пялился на мою трость, — последовал ответ. — А я давно хотел оприходовать твою классную задницу именно таким образом.

Чейз заскулил, когда рукоятка вошла внутрь — более короткая, чем стояк Хауса, но гораздо более жёсткая! Она твёрдо и неподатливо ощущалась внутри. Рукоятка двинулась назад, а затем мощно толкнулась обратно. Чейз заскулил.

— И как? — в голосе Хауса слышалась усмешка. — Или ты предпочитаешь ДРУГУЮ палку?

Чейз застонал и выгнул спину.

— Ооох!

— Я так и думал.

Прошло пять минут, и Чейз уже видел звёзды, отчаянно хватая ртом воздух. Прошло ещё пять, и Чейз кончил прямо на стол. Когда настала следующая неделя, трость Хауса всё ещё возбуждала его.


End file.
